


Fortuitous

by Karios



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Minor Violence, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Maze is uprooted from L.A.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Ben Rivers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Maze is only trying for not L.A. Distance between her and everyone who doesn't get her. The ice is obviously opposite, being here among better memories a coincidence. He finds her, sends her sprawling with a well-timed kick to the chest. She retaliates, throwing him down to the snow.

Ben smiles. "You missed me."

Maze laughs. "Never."

They trade blows and kisses, one mingling with the other.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "Who would think I'd come back?"

"This is not one of the most beautiful places in the world," she argues further.

"I disagree. You're here."


End file.
